A Secret, A Wedding and Friends
by MysticUber
Summary: There are several secrets looming over the heads of our Konoha ninjas. No one really knows the whole story and the truth is trying to reveal itself.
1. Chapter 1

**MysticUber**

(People have started to arrive and are taking their seats in the crowd.)

Mysty: Wow, looks as if everybody is really gonna come! Well, then we mustn't keep the crowd waiting! My name is Mysty and I will be narrating.

**Disclaimer **

Mysty: Well, I'm happy to say that I am the proud owner of Naru-

Shinobi'sGhost: Ahem... (taps foot repeatedly on ground)

Mysty: Ok, ok I do not own. Naruto, or any other anime (or anything else for that matter) is not mine and never will be mine. There, are you happy now!

S.G. : Well, not yet. But an ice-cream sundae should do the trick. No worries!

Mysty: (Falls over anime style)

S.G. : Mysty? You ok? Oh well, enjoy the story peoplez!

**A Secret, A Wedding, and Friends **

** Chapter One: The Engagement Party**

"So, Naruto, you decided it was ok to invite Sakura, hmm?" Said a very soft-spoken girl.

"Um, yes, I really thought you wouldn't mind. After all she was my team member for years and she is happy we're engaged."

"But, I am ---------"

"You are crazy," a voice came over hers, "to marry that creep!"

"Hi Shikamaru! So glad you can make it to our engagement party." Hinata said, happily.

"Forgive me Hinata, but I can't understand. Why Naruto?"

"Oh, you'll never understand. We're in love, so please just be happy for us. We finally made it to this day. The wedding is in 2 weeks and I want you to be there and happy for us."

Sasuke walked over in the mean time, but looked very confused. "Naruto, can we talk alone, please?"

Now, Naruto is also confused. Never before had Sasuke said 'please' to him.

They walked over to the door, silently. As they approached the front lawn, Kakashi walked over and yelled at Naruto. "Where is my invitation? I know it must be a mistake that I wasn't invited."

But both men just glanced at him and kept walking to go talk.

"What is going on? Why have I been shunned by my team?"

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

When the two were far enough from the house, Sasuke began the conversation. "You know, Naruto, I am really happy for you and Hinata but..."

"Hey guys what are you doing outside? The party is inside." Said a low voice.

"Oh, Gaara I'm so glad you could make it! Hinata is inside and will be very happy you came. Glad to see you brought the lil' tike with you. Does he still have a problem biting everyone?"

"Um, no, just don't put anything near his mouth. Ino is teaching him well. Ino is such a wonderful mother. She makes me . . . Well let's just say, we both have the symbol of love now."

"Ok, ok, get the kid inside and we will be in shortly."

"Now Sasuke what are you trying to say?"

"Naruto, you can't marry Hinata."

"Sasuke, I told you before. That kiss between us meant nothing it was an unfortunate accident." Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his own joke.

"Naruto, cut that out. This is serious."

"Ok, what is it?" Naruto sighed and just waited.

Now, they were both sitting on the floor, but no one was laughing.

"Sakura wants a baby..."

Naruto jumped up. "And she is a married woman. What's the problem?"

"Ok, Sakura and I are having a baby."

"What about her husband Lee? What about Lee? Sasuke, what have you done?"

"Well, Naruto, last month when you got engaged to Hinata we were all drinking saki and well Sakura was drunk so I told her she could spend the night and Lee was out on a mission and... well...you know. She is having a baby and she wants it."

"Sasuke, sorry bro, but how does this affect Hinata and most importantly our wedding?"

"Because, Sakura feels guilty and it's all because you both are so happy that she feels she has to tell Lee the truth. I don't want her to. I don't love her and I can't break them up."

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

"Kakashi, why are you trying to sneak in? Were you not invited?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Come be my date. No one will dare say 'no' to me."

"Ok, thank you."

"But first, a promise is to be made."

"I knew it! You are never nice without a purpose! What do you want?"

"Just that you promise to tell Sasuke the truth tonight. He is worried and he is ruining Naruto's engagement party."

"I can't tell him. Forget it. I will sneak in on my own."

"Kakashi, why won't you tell him?"

"Well, Tsunade, Sakura is..."

"Sakura is what?" Came a loud voice in the background. "What am I? Please tell."

"Hello Sakura. Where is your darling husband?" Tsunade questioned.

"He is on his way. I came ahead to help Ino and Hinata set up."

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

"Neji! Finally, come hug your cousin."

"Hinata, are you alright?"

"Yes. Just today is my first time drinking saki. It is really good! Have some."

"Um, no. Hinata did your father not tell you our clan cannot have saki?"

"Nope, never said a word. Tell me Neji-sweetie, what's wrong with saki? Hmm, you need to loosen up. You are way too uptight. Let's dance. You know you are my favorite cousin."

Lee arrives as Hinata is groping her poor cousin who seems scared. "Can I cut in?"

Neji gave a relieved look. He knew that Lee could be trusted and says in a low voice, "I will go find Naruto."

Neji walked outside, where he found Naruto and Sasuke. "Hey, Uzumaki your bride to be appears to be drunk. Please come back to the party before she embarrasses herself."

"What!" Naruto yelled. "Her father said..."

"Yes, yes. I know." Neji stopped him before he said anything else "Take her to the room and wait till the effects wear off."

"Ok. Sasuke, we'll finish this later. But know this, I will marry Hinata!"

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Naruto walks in and sees Lee dancing with Hinata. He welcomes him to their home and then asks to dance with Hinata.

Hinata immediately kisses Naruto and he blushes.

"Hinata, wait. Do you know where we are?"

She looks around. "Yes. Home with our friends and family."

"Ok, can we talk alone, please. You know in private."

She jumps up and yells "Yes, lets go!"

Without further conversation, they excuse themselves, enter the backroom, and close the door behind them.

Neji walks over and tells Lee he is sorry.

"It's ok. You are my team member we look out for each other."

"Thanks."

Then lee asked, "Where's your wife?"

"She is at home. She's unhappy with Ino so she decided not to come."

"OOOOH, with me? Why? It's not my fault your daughter is a baby and cries all the time."

"Your daughter is a dog and bites everyone. Maybe you should feed the lil demon!" Neji is growing very angry as he remembers Gaara threatening him because he spanked their daughter. "You and Gaara should never have had children. You are both monsters."

Just then, Gaara approached the group and joined in the conversation. "Shut up. Never refer to my child that way or I'll kill you."

Sasuke walked over only moments later to stop the problem before it got any worse. "Listen up, everyone. This is Naruto and Hinata's day. Fight another day, not in their house or at their party."

"Ok."

Lee apologizes to Gaara. He knows Gaara just wants his daughter accepted even though, he also knows she is problematic.

"It's fine." Gaara continues. "Just Tenten is raising their daughter into such a cry baby. Naara is really a good girl she just wants to make friends."

Lee is beginning to wonder about the girl's name. "Why did they name their daughter Naara?" He asked himself._ Hmm, is now a good time to ask?_

Sakura jumps in, of course. "It's a good time to ask."

"Gaara, why did you and Ino name your daughter Naara? What does it mean?"

Gaara answered. "Well because it sounds really nice. Naara. Naara of the sand?"

Ino jumps in. "Tell the truth, he named her after Naruto, it was our gift so that Naruto and Gaara's feelings of being alone would not carry over to our daughter. She is Gaara plus Naruto, which makes Naara."

Sakura, look over and said to her self, "Hmph when did Naruto get so popular? Sakura's a nice name. A really nice name. Who wouldn't want a blossom for a name!"

Lee looks over and asks, "Sakura, are you ok?"

"Oh, yes."

Neji walks over to Tsunade, "Why is Kakashi here?"

"He's not...Oh, I see him. He convinced Iruka to let him tag along."

Suddenly a big light bulb appeared on Tsunade's head. "I've decided. Let's play poker!" Tsunade said with tears in her eyes. Everyone had little sweat drops on their heads.

"Ok, everyone, put the tables together we're gonna play for some truths. Whoever wins the pot, can ask anyone here a question they want to know. If the person refuses, they can do a dare. If no question or dare? Hmm, then you will pay for a part of Naruto's wedding. Meaning $200 toward his wedding for any refusals. Is everyone ok with the rules?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then, let's begin!"

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Back in the room, Naruto is holding Hinata close as she sleeps against his chest. _She is really beautiful…_ Naruto began to switch into deep thought. _I really can't believe I never noticed her. She is so soft and sweet. _

As he is looking at her, a little girl walks in. "Naruto," she said in a very low voice, "Can I stay with you?"

Naruto pulled her close and said, "Of course, Naara, you are my favorite little girl. You can lay here with Hinata and me."

She lay her head down against his arms. After what seemed like five minutes of silence, Naara lifted her head and asked Naruto a random question. "Why doesn't anybody like me?"

"Oh, Naara, I love you. Am I not a person? Hinata and I both like you very much, see that's 2 people already. Your papa and mama love you very much, that's 4 people. Hey, even Sasuke likes you, wow you know how many people that is?" Naara looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Gaara is now frantic because he can't find Naara and decides that he must ask Naruto for help. When he walks in he finds Naruto, Hinata, and Naara asleep. He just sits on the floor and watches.

Ino then walks in and whispers, "That's why her name is Naara. She will never be alone."

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Back at the party the poker game is intense. Iruka won the first game and he jumps up. "I have a question for…Anko!"

"Anko, please rise and wait for your question."

"Ok." She responded to Tsunade.

Iruka is all excited. "Is it not true that you were in love with me before you ever met Ibiki?"

Anko slowly blushes. "I will try the dare."

Everyone gasped and she turns around and yells "Gotcha! Ha! I will answer. Iruka, we were 10 when you were my boyfriend. That's kids' stuff. Ibiki, he's my adult love."

"Ugh, have a seat. I'm done" Iruka said sadly and then just sat down.

Then, the next round began.

Sasuke has a killer hand. He is ready to squash everyone. But everybody folded, Sasuke won. What a cheap shot!

"Ok, Sasuke, who is your victim?" He points to a pretty girl at the table.

"Kabuto, why are you here spying on us?"

"Oh, you are clever. Yes, it is me. But I don't want any trouble. I'm really happy for Naruto and Hinata. I will leave if he asked me to."

"Fine." Sasuke sat down again.

Tsunade screams out, "Yeah, again, next hand."

This hand was interesting. No one is folding. Ok, this is good. The pot is growing!

Then Naruto, Hinata, and Naara walk into the room and ask what's going on?

Sasuke tells them to wait. "We're playing poker. You can join next game."

Sakura finishes off her turn. "We'll explain the rules in a minute."

Shino is the last one standing. He won the whole pot.

"Ok. I choose Naruto."

Naruto is shocked. "Pick me? For what?"

Tsunade quickly explains the rules and Naruto laughs. "Ok. I'll answer anything."

Shino asks, "Do you still have a crush on Sakura?"

Hinata's face dropped.

But Naruto lifted it with both his hands.

"No, Shino. I love Hinata. We are getting married."

"Now lets play! Hinata, you sit here and Naara you can sit on my lap. Gaara, are you joining?"

Gaara sits down and places money in the pot. "Yes, I will defeat you all!"

They all laugh and the game continues...

**End Of Chapter One**

**Next time in chapter 2:**

The secret between Kakashi, Neji, Sakura, and Tsunade is unfolding.

Poor Sasuke in the dark again!

Mysty: That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed it.

S.G. : Yeah, and be sure to press the little button at the bottom that says 'Review' and tell us just what you thought of the story.

Mysty: Hey S.G.

S.G. Yeah?

Mysty: Can I have a bite? (Points at S.G.'s sundae)

S.G. : No! (Clutches bowl of ice-cream)

Mysty: Please? (Gives puppy lip)

S.G.: Ok, fine...

Mysty: Yay! (Grabs bowl)

S.G.: Hey!

Mysty: Shh, the fans are staring...

S.G. :Oh, yeah...

S.G. and Mysty: That's all for now! **Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MysticUber**

**A secret, a wedding, and friends**

**Disclaimer:**

Mysty: We'll just leave it as I'll own Naruto when pigs fly.

S.G. : Woah, how did you do that?

Mysty: Do what?

S.G. : That! (Points at flying pig)

Mysty: Woah...

S.G. : Now I've seen everything...

**Recap:** Last we left off, the gang was all playing poker at Naruto and Hinata's engagement party. Sasuke doesn't want Naruto to marry Hinata. Shino seems to be bothered by their engagement. Ino and Gaara are happily married with a daughter name Naara and Neji and Tenten are also married with a daughter named Rose. After all, Ino's best friend's name is after a flower blossom you know ;)

**CHAPTER II-Karaoke Chaos**

Shikamaru has won the pot. He is so excited. "Ino my question is for you. Gaara, please don't kill me. I just have to know. Who did you like best, Chouji or me?"

Ino, rises up very quickly and responds. "I love you both. You are my partners, my team."

Chouji is laughing in a corner with his bag of chips. "Ha! She liked me better."

Next game continues on when Sakura gets up and walks outside for some air. Akamaru is outside running around. She grabs him and starts telling him, "This is boring. I don't know how to play poker. What am I gonna do?"

Neji walks up behind her. "Sakura are you feeling alright?"

Sakura is startled and asks him why he's there. Neji responds. "Sakura, I'm concerned about you."

" Please Neji, no one can find out. Please go back inside before we're seen and people start to suspect."

"Ok, ok. But Sakura, remember, I wouldn't tell. I am here for you."

"Go, please."

Neji walks away. A minute later Kakashi walks over.

"Sakura, why are you doing this? Tell them the truth."

"No, Kakashi, it will kill Lee. I can't hurt Lee. He is my life. He will be happy. I will make him happy."

"Sakura, you are lying to yourself, and you are not only hurting Sasuke. Naruto knows Sasuke and Lee cannot have children. He is slow, but he will realize. Then what will you do?"

"Naruto will never tell."

"Sakura, whose baby is it?"

"Kakashi, it is Lee's and mine!"

"Sasuke walks over. You and Lee having a baby?"

Sakura is pale. She thinks she might be caught but, nope, she is safe. He only heard the last part.

"Kakashi, can you leave me and Sasuke alone to talk?"

"Sakura, do the right thing. That is all I will say." With that, he walked away.

"Sasuke," Sakura started. "Sit with me. Let's talk."

"Ok." he said as he sat down next to her and Akamaru.

Kiba walked out and called to his pet. "Sorry if he was burdening you. They say I am cheating when he is at the table, so I left him out here to exercise. Well, I'm off."

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

"Kakashi, does Sakura know that I know?"

" Tsunade stop sneaking up on me, I thought you were playing cards."

" Yes, I was." she replied. "Was!"

"Ok, what now? She doesn't know that everyone knows her secret except for Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, and Lee. Everyone else either knows or suspects."

"Kakashi, tell Sasuke. You owe it to Obito to save his brother!"

Sakura leans her head on Sasuke and Lee walks over. "So, my wife is sneaking around."

"No." Sasuke practically yelled as he rose up quickly. "We were just talking about old times when we were younger and part of the team."

"It's ok, I was kidding. I, Rock Lee, know that Sakura's love is eternal."

Sakura started to cry. "I'm sorry, Lee."

Lee laughs. "I was kidding. I trust you. Sakura just cried more and louder.

"Guy-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Lee, I am here for Naruto. He invited me."

" Oh yes, yes, I understand."

"Why are you crying, Sakura?"

"Oh nothing. We're having a baby."

Lee faints

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Everyone is just waiting for Lee to wake up. Guy is yelling at him. "Lee! Lee, wake up!"

When he comes to, he realizes everyone is looking at him. "Sakura, where are you?"

Sakura responds. "I'm here, and yes, I'm with a child, your child!"

Guy looks at Sakura and walks away. He grabs Naruto on his way to the back room.

" Naruto, what the hell is going on?"

Naruto looks confuzzled. "I don't know. Sakura said she is having a baby."

"But, Naruto, do you remember what your special talent is?"

Naruto blushes and Guy smacks him. "Not that one! Remember Tsunade?"

Naruto stands up. "Yes, I know. But Sakura is an honest girl. If she tells me she is having a baby..."

"Wait a minute. Sasuke and Lee right?"

Guy now smiles as finally, Naruto remembers. "How can this be?"

"Leave it to me. I will find out."

"There are several men that could do this for Sakura."

"Lee and Sasuke, scratch them. They can't. Someone should tell Sasuke."

" I will do it, sensei."

"Ok, take care of Sasuke I will find Kaka-"

"I'm here! Finally, you guys need me! Why was I not invited?"

Naruto speaks up. "I'll respond to this Guy. Please investigate and see what we can discover.

Kakashi, we were mad at you. You never sent your RSVP. So we didn't think you were gonna come."

"Wha? That's it? You're kidding! I never got the invitation!"

"We put it in your favorite book!" Naruto shot back at him.

"Oh no, Jiraiya borrowed it because he wanted to do a new book and couldn't find his copy. That thief kept the invite!"

"Yes I did and the party is great."

" But, Jiraiya, you were invited too."

"Yes, I know, but I enjoy teasing Kakashi. He is really sensitive." Oh no, Kakashi is fuming right now. Really super pissy.

Hinata walks outside and asks if Naruto can come in because dinner is about to be served.

Everyone enters the dining area where the table is set and name cards are at every placement.

"Please, everyone take your seats and let's enjoy this feast. After dinner there will be cake and then dancing and karaoke. Naruto and I will perform 'I got you babe' an old Cher song. Yes, were mushy!"

Everyone walked over to the table to find their seats.

"The placements are pretty weird..." said a loud happy voice.

"Jiraiya-sensei, I did that special as a gift to you." said Naruto.

"Is that a joke? I don't want to sit next to them." Tsunade and Kabuto (who is still in drag) are on opposite sides of him.

"Sensei, I think you can keep an eye on them better and thought you'd be more comfortable!"

Jiraya mumbles under his breath. "I'd rather sit next to Guy and Kakashi than these two..."

"What's with sitting me next to Guy?"

"Well," Naruto started to answer. "I thought you guys were best buds, and like the same foods. Plus you are the two presidents to the Lonely Hearts club, everyone else has someone they requested to be seated next to."

At the head of the table sat Hinata, Naruto, and Naara. Naruto had a special chair for his 2 favorite girls.

"Everyone, let's eat!"

Hinata looks over at Naruto and notices he is not eating. She whispers, "What's wrong?"

Naruto responded, "Ah, nothing. Not very hungry. I hate to do this but I really need to talk to Sasuke."

Guy walks over and puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Its ok. It can wait."

"Right then," Lee stands up and announces, "Sakura and I are having a baby!"

Gaara immediately stands up, very out of character-like, and tells Lee, "Please let it be a boy!"

Lee looks over and laughs. "Ok. Man, don't scare me like that!"

Sakura begins to get a little nervous as everyone is looking at her. Neji stands and tries to take the heat off Sakura. "Lets make a toast to my favorite cousin Hinata and Naruto, and my best friend Lee and Sakura on their very happy news."

Ino stands up and looks over at Sakura. "You just had to do it! Why?"

Sakura is very nervous. _Does she know?_ Inner sakura starts up. **_(Why did I open my big mouth, why here, why now, shut up Ino)_**

Then Ino continues. "You're always,"

Gaara steps in. "stealing the spotlight! It is Naruto and Hinata's day. Everyone, sit down and eat or else."

Sasuke looks over and decides, _Ok, this is gonna get serious. Let's eat before that changes..._

Hinata in her low voice asks if anyone wants dessert. "It is a special family recipe. Saki cake!" (Haha, rum cake...)

Tsunade randomly yells, "YAY! I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

Jiraiya is happy too, as a drunk Tsunade means he might actually get to steal a kiss. _SMACK_ is all the crowd heard.

"Hey what was that for?"

Tsunade tells him, "That's for thinking out loud! Leave me out of your nasty fantasies you perv!"

"OK, OK, let's relax in the ball room. Time for unwinding."

"I'm sleepy, Naruto..." Naruto looks over and notices Naara leaning on him. "Can I lay down?" Naruto looks and just tells her ok. "Lay in the backroom, I will check on you in a few minutes. I want to start the Karaoke."

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Ok, after the first minute of Naruto being so loud and Hinata's whispers, Lee decides it was his turn to sing. He wants to dedicate this song to his beautiful wife. He starts to sing…………………

I'm with you, by Avril Lavigne.

Sakura suddenly starts to cry again. And runs out of the room. Naruto tells everyone that he will go after her, and that he needs some time to calm her down.

Shino is pissed as again. He feels that Naruto chooses Sakura over Hinata. Hinata insists it's not like that. "They are friends."

Shino tells Hinata that there is something important he needs to tell her.

Hinata tells him to stop. She does not want to know. She tries to walk away, but he grabs her and pulls her in to kiss her.

At that moment Gaara grabs Shino by the neck and all these bugs and sand starts to spill.

Hinata screams for everyone to stop and Temari begs Gaara to let him go. Gaara tells Temari that he is sorry, but her boyfriend does not care about her. "He appears to only want Hinata."

"Gaara, stop it! Shino would not cheat on me." Gaara just stays quiet and walks to Ino. "

Ino, we need to leave or I will kill him tonight."

"We are not leaving, let me talk to Temari. She needs to know."

"Wait Ino, don't. I don't want my sister hurt. Lets just enjoy the rest of these ninjas making fools of themselves."

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Outside sitting by the river is Sakura crying. Naruto walks over. "Sakura, why are you crying?"

Sakura looks at Naruto and tells him, "I can't lie to you. You have been my friend, even when I treated you badly. I'm pregnant. I love Lee very much and I want to be happy..." but Naruto cuts her off.

"We all know Lee cannot have children and neither can Sasuke. Sakura why are you lying to them both?"

"Naruto, who told you?"

"Look, Sakura, I have special abilities that no one knows of. It's why Tsunade keeps me close. What are you hiding? Who is the father?"

Neji is hiding in the bushes and walks over to them. "Please, Naruto, don't tell. It will hurt Lee."

Naruto looks at him and his chakra starts to get so powerful you can hear roaring all through the river up the path to the house.

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Hinata screams for Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Please something is wrong with Naruto. Hurry by the river. I see something happening."

As they all arrive, Neji is on the floor with Naruto pounding him.

"What are you doing, Naruto?"

Hinata is now screaming. "Please, stop!"

Then a small little girl runs into the scene and cries out, "Please let go of my daddy!"

Naruto sees the little girl and lets go. "Rose, I'm sorry you had to see this. I'm sorry, everyone. The party is over. Thank you all for coming. Sasuke, meet me at the house we need to talk.

Again, I am very sorry. To make it up to everyone, there are party favors when you head out in the big box. Grab one as you leave and there will be a rehearsal dinner next week."

As Naruto is speaking, Tenten is tending to Neji. "What happened? Why didn't you fight back? What is going on?"

Sakura tries to leave before anyone realizes she was at the center of all this.

Lee notices and grabs his wife. "Explain what is going on. Why is Neji and Naruto fighting out here and why you are the only other person here?"

Hinata walks over to them and invites them back to the house so Sakura can freshen up and they can talk in private.

Back at the house, Naruto and Sasuke are sitting in the backroom and Naruto is trying to find the words to tell Sasuke this huge secret he knows.

Hinata is also trying to talk to Sakura because she knows there is more to this than anyone is saying.

Jiraiya and Tsunade have decided they will spend the night. "NOT TOGETHER!" exclaimed Tsunade.

Neji is also in the house now with Tenten and Rose.

Gaara and Ino have decided it's best to come back tomorrow and just let Naara spend the night.

Everyone else is on his or her way home.

That's it for now!

**Next time:**

Sakura and Lee will discuss the fight she witnessed. Will she tell him the truth?

Neji decides he wants to be honest with his wife.

Sasuke and Naruto-Will Naruto get to tell him he can never have kids?

S.G. : That was a mean cliffy...

Mysty: Yeah...

S.G. : Are you okay?

Mysty: No...

S.G. : Flying pig?

Mysty: (Nods sadly)

S.G. Yeah, I know...

Mysty: To think, I almost owned Naruto...

S.G. : Yeah. Too bad it was mechanical...

(Both nod sadly, saying, "Sad...")

S.G. : Hey, at least you own this story. You can still get some nice reviews.

Mysty: True...

S.G. and Mysty: Until next time guys, **Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Mysty: Ok, we're going to make it harder this time! I'll own Naruto when it snows in Africa!

S.G. : Hey, Mysty, check this out! (Points to TV screen)

News Reporter: And in other news, a world record was broken today! Today officially notes the first time it has ever snowed in Africa. Ladies and gentlemen, this is no joke. You are looking at live footage of the Nile river in Egypt.

Mysty: That's unbelievable!

S.G. : I know! It's actually a river in Egypt! I thought you just said that because I wouldn't tell you that I hid your sundae in the basement refrigerator!

Mysty: We have a basement refrigerator?

S.G. : Uh, no.

Mysty: It's really a river in Egypt, my friend.

S.G. : I see that...

**Chapter III-Secrets are larger than life…**

Naruto is sitting staring at Sasuke. "Sasuke, I have something really important to tell you and you must listen to me."

As Naruto is about to tell Sasuke everything, he stops and tells Sasuke, "Don't leave, I hear voices coming from the room where Naara is sleeping."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura and Lee are sitting together now. Hinata has decided it's best to let them talk. She tells them to stay as long as they like and to help themselves to whatever they need.

"Sakura, what is going on? Why are Neji and Naruto fighting? Why is everyone acting so oddly? Please tell me…"

There was a brief silence. But after a moment, Sakura begins. "Lee, I----"

"--I am very tired. Can we talk in the morning? Please, I need some rest. All this drama can wait until after breakfast tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok…" Sakura responded.

Lee looks at her ever so lovingly. "Baby, lay your head here. I will hold you till you fall asleep. Anything for my beautiful blossom." He said, clearing a space next to him.

Sakura lies down next to Lee and sighs. _Thank god. I will sleep and think of something to tell him after I speak to Naruto._ With that thought, she closes her eyes and begins to sleep.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**In the next room is Tenten and Neji:**

"What the h-ll is wrong with you? Why didn't you fight back? Tell me, NOW!"

"Tenten, listen to me. I love you. No matter what people may think. We are together and I love our family. Naruto misunderstood. I didn't want to fight back. He overreacted. Tenten, our daughter she is soo beautiful. Have I told you I love that you always tie her hair like yours? She looks so much like you except for my black hair. She is as beautiful as you."

Tenten smacks Neji.

"What? Why did you do that?" Neji replied.

"What is wrong with you?" Tenten looks at him and asks bluntly. "Are you having an affair with Sakura?"

"OMG, NO!" Neji yelled. "I swear to you on our daughters life. Never! What is wrong with you? Sit down and shut up!"

Tenten immediately sits down and realizes what she has done and is very afraid now. Quietly she sits and listens as Neji continues. "I love you and only you. Our daughter is my life. I would never ruin it. Sakura is going through a hard time and I just wanted to give her advice because Lee is our best friend and team member. We have been through too much to abandon each other."

Tenten starts to cry. "I am so sorry. I have never lost respect for you before. I was so jealous."

Neji caresses her face and gives her a light kiss. "Its ok, I forgive you. Lets go home and put Rose to bed."

"Where is Rose?"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Naruto listens at the door and hears Rose, Naara, and a man's voice. He is about to walk in but is stopped by what the voice is saying.

"You are two beautiful little girls and I need you to be friends cause you are on a special mission."

Naara raises her arm and is about to pop open her mini gourd, but he stops her. "Wait, lil' girl."

She replies, "My name is Naara. Naara of the sand, and if you are here to hurt me or Rose, I will kill you."

"Shhhhhhhhhhh," replies Rose, "You will get us killed!" Naara looks at Rose and just shakes her head. "Where is the back bone for this girl? Why is she so lame?"

Right then, Naruto opens the door. "Where is he!"

Rose and Naara look at Naruto with questioning stares.

"Who, uncle Naruto? There was no one here."

Naruto replies, "Why is your gourd open?"

Before she can answer, Rose explains. "We are gonna be friends from now on. We love each other."

Naruto again now getting upset. "Who was the man talking to you?"

"Naruto, no one was here, just us girls talking."

Naruto runs out of the room. _He can't be far._ _I will search everywhere. How did he make them forget so fast? And most importantly, who is he?_

_55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

Sasuke, meanwhile, is still waiting and as he waits he sees a mysterious man in a cloak and straw hat. One red eye peered through but it was instant and the figure was gone.

_Who was that?_ Sasuke goes to take a closer look, but no one is there. _I'm tired. I am gonna lay down till the bonehead remembers what he wanted to talk about. Oh no, damn these stupid red boxers, gonna have to leave my pants on or Naruto will make fun of my once red, now pink shorts. (Sigh), till tomorrow, I'll sleep._

_44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444_

Ino and Gaara arrive home. Ino looks over at Gaara. "What was going on back there? Why did you leave Naara there?"

Gaara replies very low, and slowly. "Ino, our daughter is more special than you know. Her powers are going to be unleashed and unlike me she will know love and control it."

"Gaara, whose blood is in Naara's gourd?"

"Well, Ino you have a right to know. The blood she carries is that of my father. He had always wanted a daughter, and it was fitting that he was the last person I killed before we married so we could live in peace. He will protect her with everything his spirit can muster."

"OMG, why did you curse her with such a fate? She will never be free." Ino replied.

"Wait, Ino, you don't understand. Wait. Naara is special, no curse. He does not feel from hate or blood. He feeds from her happiness, her tears, and her emotions. He will protect her no matter what, but never make her take a life."

Ino decides, "Ok, we will just have to wait and see. For now, Gaara, I believe you think you gave her a gift. I understand. Now, let's go to sleep."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Jiraiya, get out! You are so weird."

"But, Tsunade, please! I just want to watch you sleep!"

"NO! Now get out before I hurt you."

"Fine..." Slowly, he sinks away through the door. And then runs over to the window outside, as he is peeking in a hand grabs his shoulder. "What!"

Naruto responds, "Jiraiya, you have to help me. Someone is out here and he was talking to the girls. I must find him.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Inside the house, Hinata walks into the room where the girls are and tells them to lie down because it is time for sleep. Both girls lay down and hug Hinata.

"We love you."

Hinata smiles and tells them she loves them too and that she is happy they are friends. Hinata walks down the hall and opens the door to her room. Inside she finds a strange person sitting on her bed. Startled, she quickly asks, "Who are you?" When she walks closer, she sees……

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Naruto hears a scream coming from the house and runs inside to see what has happened. But before he can open the door, he falls to the floor in pain. "Oh no, not now!" Naruto cries out. "I need your help!"

Then another scream. Hinata is the person screaming inside the room.

By the time Jiraiya comes and helps Naruto up, Hinata is on the floor and Naara is sitting. Sand is spilled everywhere. There are hints of blood by the door. Rose is curled up in a corner crying.

"What happened? Someone, explain to me what's going on! Hinata, please wake up." Naruto is now panicking.

Then all of a sudden Naara speaks.

"Naruto, I don't remember what happened, but grandpa said he had to protect Hinata, Rose, and me. I don't remember anything else."

Jiraiya approaches Naara. "Naara, may I use a jutsu to see what you saw that you can't remember? I promise it will not hurt you."

Naara looks at Naruto with questioning eyes. He nods and Jiraiya begins some hand seals.

Suddenly, a loud crash sound is heard and Hinata wakes up screaming. "Stop! Stop!"

Jiraiya looks up at her. "Why?"

Hinata holds Naara. "If you see it from her memories, she might die. Don't do it. I remember. My eyes cannot be erased of what they have seen. Naara and Rose, lay down in here. I will close the windows and stand right at the door while I explain to Jiraiya what has happened. And Naara, thank you for saving my life. I know you can't remember but you are brave and you save Rose and me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto is now out in front of the door.

"Hinata, please tell us what happened." asked Jiraiya, anxiously.

Hinata begins. "I know everything now. Sakura, the baby, Sasuke, Lee, and Neji."

Naruto drops to the floor and holds his head. He is in pain.

No one has noticed yet. Hinata continues. :I know that it is impossible for Lee or Sasuke to have children."

Naruto is rolling on the floor. Hinata looks at him and kneels down beside him. "What happened?"

Naruto can't speak. "What is happening in this house?" Jiraiya runs to Tsunade and wakes her up. "Hurry, it's Naruto. Something is wrong."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mysty: Well that ends chapter 3. But be on the lookout for my frequent updates. I hope you are enjoying my story so far.

S.G. : Hey Mysty?

Mysty: Yeah?

S.G. : Where'd you get the sundae from?

Mysty: From the 'basement refrigerator'.

S.G. : Oh...you're not mad about that are you?

Mysty: Oh yeah...

S.G. : Uh oh. (Runs away screaming)

**Next time in chapter 4.**

Who is the mysterious man and what does he want?

What is wrong with Naruto?

Naara and Rose- What's the connection with these two and the mission?

Does Hinata know?

And lastly Neji-What's his secret?

Mysty: That's all the time we have for now. (Still chasing Shinobi'sGhost)

S.G. : REVIEW PLEASE! (Still running from MysticUber)

Guess who's the daddy? Guess who's the daddy? Guess who's the daddy? Guess who's the daddy?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

Mysty: Hey, S.G., come quick!

S.G. : (Dashes into room) What? What happened?

Mysty: I finally figured it out!

S.G. : The place where I hid the hot fudge? Oh, no! (Gets in position to run)

Mysty: No, I was talking about-you hid the fudge?

S.G. : Uh, no. Of course not! Now, what were you saying?

Mysty: Oh, right! I finally figured out a master plan!

S.G. : To do what?

Mysty: Well, you know how every time I say something for a disclaimer that could never happen and it happens?

S.G. : You talk to fast, but yeah.

Mysty: Well, pay attention.

S.G. : Ok, I'm listening.

Mysty: I will own Naruto when somebody other than you reviews this story!

S.G. : Great idea! Now what, though?

Mysty: Now, we let the readers read the story.

S.G. : So, we wait?

Mysty: Yes!

S.G. : I hate waiting…

Mysty: Oh, don't be like that! Enjoy chapter four, readers!

**Chapter IV: Keep Her Secret**

"Jiraiya, what are you doing in here? Why are you waking me?"

"Please, Tsunade, this is no joke! Hurry and get up. Naruto is on the floor."

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming. But let me get my robe. Get out while I dress!"

Jiraiya walks back to Hinata's room and notices Kakashi there with Naruto.

"What are you doing here?"

Kakashi responds, "It's ok, now. Naruto needs to sleep."

Hinata hugs and thanks Kakashi.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto is laying on the bed as Hinata begins to think to herself. _Why is this happening? What should I do? Maybe I should tell Jiraiya. I don't know what I should do. I'm just gonna sleep till Naruto awakens and we can decide together._

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tsunade is now in the room with Naara and Rose. _How did I wind up baby sitting? Agh, oh well at least they are asleep. _

It's morning now, and everyone is very tired. Sasuke is the first one up and decides he will take a walk till everyone is fully awake.

As he is walking he gets a flash back of the night before and that mysterious eye.

Right then he hears a voice. "Sasuke, have you missed me?"

Sasuke turns around and is shocked to see who it was, but before he can say anything, he passes out.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Naara and Rose are playing on the floor with Tsunade's robe. They are using it for a tent when she gets up and ask for it.

Naara quickly passes it to her and Tsunade leaves the room.

Naara looks at Rose and asks, "Do you remember last night?"

Rose smiles and nods her head.

"Why did you make believe you didn't remember, then?"

Rose looks around and then begins to answer, "I have a secret. The reason I don't fight is because I'm weak. But my eyes, they see everything. I haven't told Mama and Papa, yet. Please don't tell. He could not erase it, but I'm afraid he will find out and hurt me. I can see, but I cannot fight back."

Naara stares at her and decides she must experience this power and starts a soul transfer. Rose faints to the ground.

Naara now has control. But when she starts to try and look at what's happened. She falls over.

The pain is so bad that she starts to throw up. "Forgive me Rose. I'm so sorry." Naara cries. "I didn't know you lived with such pain."

Gaara runs into the room, excited to pick up his daughter and realizes what is happening. He orders Naara to release Rose. "NOW!"

Naara switches back and starts to explain to her dad what had happened.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Ino is now talking to Hinata.

"What happened? Please tell me." Asked Ino.

Hinata starts to respond. "Last night, after everyone left, I kissed the girls and went to lie down.

Naruto said he heard a man's voice coming from the girls' room. He went to check and then, strangely, the girls didn't remember what happened."

Ino nodded to let Hinata know she was following the conversation.

"So then, he went to see what he could find outside while I headed for our room to rest. When I got to our bedroom, though, there was a man in the room. He was wearing a long black coat and a straw hat. I asked him what he wanted, but he ignored my question. Instead, he lifted his hat and his eyes tried to mesmerize me, so I used my special abilities and fought back."

Ino was now standing there, eyes as wide as an owl.

It didn't take long for him to become stronger then me, so realized he had no control, he grabbed me. Naara ran into the room with Rose and released the top of her gourd to save my life. Still, she does not remember anything. Plus, he did not want to hurt the girls. He needs them."

"What does he need them for?" Asked Ino.

"Well, I think they are going to be his eyes and ears in this house."

There was a brief silence.

"Is it ok if Naara stays for a couple of days?"

"Well, Hinata, I'm a bit scared. I want to take her home. I will bring her back in a day or so, ok?"

Hinata nods. "See you in a couple of days, then."

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Naruto is waiting for Sasuke and realizes it had been a while since he left. Kakashi said he left at sunrise.

So Naruto goes out to find him.

As Naruto walks to the small river, he sees someone standing in the distance. He runs over to the person but when he gets there it is only Sasuke lying on the ground.

There is a strange mark on his hand.

Naruto yells, "Sasuke, wake up! What happened? Oh man, I'm so sorry. I should've looked for you sooner."

Naruto carries Sasuke back to the house.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sakura and Lee are at the table eating, when Naruto walks in yelling for Tsunade.

Sakura asked what happened and he tells her he found Sasuke lying by the river.

"I don't know what happened to him." Suddenly Sasuke sits up.

"Naruto, can you please let go of me?"

Naruto looks at Sasuke and lets go of his hand. "S-sorry. I was worried and went to look for you---Are you ok?"

Sasuke looks him over. "Um, yeah. I think I'm ok."

Sakura starts to remember a kiss she shared with a boy who looked amazingly like Sasuke. It was a very deep, passionate kiss. Sakura's eyes become teary. "I swear I thought it was you Sasuke."

Lee looks at Sakura and asks, "What did you think was Sasuke?"

Sakura blushed, "Um nothing, I was worried about Sasuke but he's ok now. Let's go home. We've already over-stood our welcome." Sakura then yells out to everyone, "See you Friday!"

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

So far, Gaara and Ino, Sakura and Lee, & Kakashi have left.

Tsunade is in the room again, reading a strange scroll.

Jiraiya is on his way out. He says needs to gather some information.

All of a sudden, there's a knock at the door.

Lee comes to the door.

"Neji, what are you doing here? Are you starting more trouble with Naruto?"

Neji answers, "No, I'm here to pick up Rose with Tenten."

"Oh, ok. Wait here I will get her."

Naruto walks to the door. "Neji?"

"Can we talk for a minute?"

Tenten stands between them. "NO!"

"Wait, Tenten, I want to talk to Naruto. He misunderstood last night. Give us a few minutes. Check on Rose.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Naruto and Neji walk into a room. Both look at each other and Naruto asks him explain. Neji begins, "I did not get Sakura pregnant! It was Ita------"

"Naruto, please help me! There is a man standing by the window." Naruto hears this and runs to where the man is standing. "Please wait. I need just a minute."

The man turns around. "What do you want?"

Naruto responds, "Why are you here? What do you want?"

The man looked at Naruto for a moment. Take care of Sakura. Do not tell Lee or Sasuke, and no one will get hurt."

Neji finally gets to where they are talking and the man disappears.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that ends this chapter……….

(**A/N From Shinobi'sGhost**-By the way, the late update was my fault, peoplez, so please don't hate Mysty! Now go hit the little purplish button at the bottom and review for my buddy!)

**Next time in chapter 5**

We still don't know who the mysterious man is, but we will next chapter J

A clue about Naruto: He has a special power, but the mysterious man's power can over-power his!

Naara and Rose-Hmm?

Neji's secret is being revealed slowly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

S.G. : Is the waiting over?

Mysty: Just a little bit longer…

S.G. : Okey dokey…

Mysty and S.G. : **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

Mysty: Ha, it's official! I don't own Naruto!

S.G. : Yeah, but didn't you want to be proven wrong this time?

Mysty: Yeah… (head drops)

S.G.: (twitches) It's ok, Mysty. Somebody will be nice enough to review this time!

Mysty: (sniffles) Positive?

S.G.: Positive!

Mysty: Yosh! We shall wait for a reviewer, then!

S.G.: (sweat-drops) Have you been watching Gai and Lee episodes again?

Mysty: YES!

S.G.: (twitch)…uh, we officially don't own Naruto so enjoy the chapter, guys.

**Chapter V-Naara and Rose: The Story Unfolds**

"Neji? Neji, where are you?" Tenten is getting really upset. "Neji, please answer. Where the hell is Naruto? Where is Neji?" No one is answering.

Suddenly, Hinata comes into the living room and ask her what is wrong.

Tenten responds, "They said they needed to talk but now no one is answering."

"Oh? Its ok. Come, let's have a cup of tea and talk, ok?"

Hinata and Tenten sit with Rose in the kitchen to have some tea.

Rose is very excited that she can have tea with the women.

Hinata starts to explain, "It's ok, I'm sure the boys are just talking things out. Last night was very strange."

Tenten just stares at Hinata. Then slowly she whispers, "I agree, even I was acting really weird last night."

"You want to talk about it?" Hinata asked.

"No, not right now, lets just relax and drink this wonderful tea."

Naruto and Neji are now sitting on the floor just staring out the window.

"Did you see him?" Naruto questioned Neji.

"Yes, I did. Now you understand, right?"

"But!" Naruto got up and yelled, "Why did he do this to Sakura!" All of a sudden again, Naruto's pain starts. "I promise I won't tell, but why are my headaches worse?"

Neji gets closer to Naruto. "Itachi. That is what is wrong with you. Your head hurts because of his illusionary jutsu."

Naruto looks at Neji very strangely. "Itachi?" _Hmm, Neji doesn't know._ "Ok, Neji, let's get you to your wife and daughter. "But first, I need a favor." Said Naruto.

"What is it?" Neji replied.

"I need you to bring Rose back over and let her stay a couple of days. Will that be ok?"

Neji looked at Naruto. "Um, I don't know. Itachi is dangerous and I don't know what he wants with Rose. Rose has no special abilities, so what could he want with her?"

Naruto again, zoned into deep thought. _Why am I the only one that knows these things?_ _Rose is very special. She has many abilities. And Itachi? Well, whatever._

Naruto then answered Neji. "I promise you she will be safe. I'm having Naara over too. They have become good friends and are beginning to respect each other. Plus, we are having a surprise guest tomorrow and I want the girls here to see him."

"Ok, ok. I will see you tomorrow and let her stay but only a couple of days. On Friday, after your party, she comes home with us. I miss my daughter!"

"Ok, we agree. Thanks Neji."

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

Neji walks into the Kitchen where the girls are done with their tea. "Ready to go, Tenten?"

Tenten runs over and hugs Neji. "I was so worried!"

Neji just looks at her. It's ok, honey. Let's go home. Rose, come along. We're going home."

Rose stood straight up and said, "NO! I don't want to leave."

Neji walks over to Rose and gently pulls her close. "It's ok, baby. We're going home to get you a couple of things so you can stay with Naruto till Friday, ok? Now, let's go. We have lots to do."

Rose ran to her mom and they left together to go home.

BbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbB

Hinata walks over to where Naruto is sitting, "Naruto, what's wrong?" She asked, sounding concerned.

Naruto just stared out the window, and then just smiled. "There is nothing wrong, Hinata. We are getting married soon. I couldn't be happier."

Hinata blushed, and then they just hugged.

"Naruto? I know you don't want to burden me, but please let me help you. I want us to trust each other." Hinata is trying really hard not to sound pushy, but she obviously knows something is not right.

Naruto again just stares out the window, then slowly begins to speak. "Rose is a very special little girl. She is both Neji and Tenten."

Hinata just nods and Naruto continues.

Rose has beautiful black hair and your eyes, Hinata. They are beautiful, just like yours. I see you when I look at her. She is quiet and sensitive. Very shy, just like you."

Hinata is now blushing. "Oh, Naruto, stop. Rose is beautiful like her mother."

Naruto goes on, sort-of ignoring Hinata because in his mind, she is his beautiful goddess.

"Naara is also a beautiful little girl too. Hinata, who do you think she looks like?"

"Well, Naruto, it is strange, but she has Gaara's eyes. They are a bit creepy, but very deep. Her hair is beautiful, too. Long, straight, and bright red. I think she is mostly Gaara, but that hair style and the way she is superior to all is more like Ino. To be honest, Naara and Rose remind me of Sakura and Ino. Best friends, but rivals all at once. Only difference is for them, they want your approval, not Sasuke's."

Naruto turned a light shade of pink. "I love them and hope they will grow up knowing how much. They will never have to feel the emptiness that Gaara, Sasuke, and I shared as children. They are safe from the loneliness."

"Naruto?" Hinata is now very shy and almost looking embarrassed. Naruto turns his head to look at her with a questioning glance.

"When can we have a baby?"

Naruto looks at Hinata, and almost like he didn't understand, just stood there.

Then he fainted……

Hinata laughed and just let out a deep sigh. _It's ok, Naruto. I can't believe I just asked that..._

CccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccC

Ino and Gaara are at home.

"Naara, can you please tell us what happened at Naruto's?"

Naara looks around nervously. "Um, papa? I can't tell you, ok? Please forgive me."

Ino grabs Naara and sits her up on her lap. "Naara, you know you can trust us right? We know you have several abilities, and we trust you don't take advantage. We want to make sure you are safe. Please tell us if anything is wrong."

Naara looks at her mom. "Ok, mama. I had to use my sand to defend my self. The snake man was very scary."

Ino looks shocked. "The snake man! What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Gaara drops to his knees. "OMG, No! Ino, we must leave tonight. We cannot stay in this house and Naara cannot go back to Naruto's. I must speak to him. They don't know."

Ino tells him to slow down. "We are not in danger. Naara, go and play in your room. Papa and Mama need to talk."

Naara goes into her room, and sitting on the floor is Itachi.

"Hello, Itachi, why are you in my room?"

Itachi, slowly lifts his hat. "I'm here to pick you up."

Naara whispers, "I can't go with you right now. Wait till tomorrow."

Itachi reappears right in front of her. "We need to leave now. You are in danger."

Naara just nods. "Ok, lets go. But, can I leave my mama and papa a note? They will be very worried."

Itachi takes her hand. "NO! Lets go before they come in."

DdddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddD

Mysty: Well that ends this chapter, but chapter 6 is already being written. I'm happy to update sooner, but I get no love. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Next chapter:**

What's going on with Rose and Naara?

Why did Itachi take Naara?

Is it really Itachi, and who is the snake man Gaara is so scared of?

**Chapter 6 will tell all!**

Mysty: Yosh! Our youthfulness will soon bring us a review!

S.G.: Hmm, that seems to work for you…I'll give it a try…

Mysty: Yes! Join me in my quest to be youthful and happy!

S.G.: Yes, sensei!

Mysty: Now take your youthfulness to the purple button to--

S.G.: REVIEW!

Mysty: That's right! (Mysty and S.G. do the shiny tooth with the nice guy pose)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

S.G.: Mysty, look, a review! And it wasn't me!

Mysty: Yay! Somebody loves me!

S.G.: Thanks so much **whitetigerrose **for making our day!

Mysty: You know what?

S.G.: No, what?

Mysty: We should celebrate! Ice-cream party! You too, **whitetigerrose**! Join in our celebration for…you!

S.G.: There will be other people invited if others would review, though!

Mysty: So enjoy the chapter and review to join the party!

**Chapter Six-Gotta Find Them: Two Kids, Two Kidnappers**

Neji and Tenten are in the kitchen cooking dinner. Neji calls out to Rose since it's almost dinnertime. "Come, sweetie, help set the table."

Tenten walks over to the room. "Rose, please come out and help your dad set the table. Oh no! Neji, come quick, Rose is gone!"

Neji runs to the room, yelling for Rose.

"What is going on here?" Tenten questions Neji.

Then there is a knock at the door.

Neji walks to the door and answers.

Gaara is standing there looking very worried. "Is Rose home?"

Neji tells him no and asks if Naara was missing too.

"Yes..." replied Gaara getting angry as he starts to remember what happened before she disappeared. "I knew we should have left. Why did Ino send her to her room?"

EeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeE

Itachi is now outside of Rose's room.

"Something is not right." Naara said to Itachi. "Hurry, let's go."

Itachi turned to Naara. "You're right. He got here before me. Damn, and he took Rose. Let's go before we're found."

FffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffF

_**Flashback of what happened to Rose**_

"Rose, please go play in your room while we cook. Pack a couple of things in your bag and get ready so tomorrow we can drop you off at Naruto's."

Rose quickly ran to her room and started to collect her favorite clothing and her blanket.

Suddenly a man appeared.

"Rose, don't scream. I'm a bit hurt from Naara's attack yesterday and very agitated. Let's make this easy and don't make me hurt you."

Rose walked closer to the door but before she could run out or scream, he put her to sleep.

He picked her up and carried her outside. When he got far enough away from the house, he laid her down on the ground and just sat by her to think.

_What should I do now? I need Naara or this won't work, but it looks like Itachi made it before me. _

"I hate that man."

GgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggG

Itachi has arrived with Naara at his home.

Naara is looking around. _What a weird room._

Three beds, all made neatly.

A table with a candle looks like it's never been lit.

A roll of long trench coats, exactly the same.

There are no hallway or doors.

A bathroom, but just a curtain separates it from the rest of the room.

Itachi realizes that Naara is looking a bit worried. He begins to explain.

"I am not gonna hurt you. I am just trying to protect you. I didn't make in time to save Rose, but we know he won't hurt her. He needs you both at the same time. You can have either of those two beds. The one in the corner is mine. I am tired and will sleep for a while. Take a nap."

Naara sits up. "Itachi?"

He responds with an annoyed "What!" Almost whiney, he seems tired and just doesn't want to be bothered. (Hmm, imagine how yummy a whiney Itachi would be.)

Naara looks at him and almost demanding his full attention, "I'm hungry. You took me before dinner!"

"Oh, is that all? There's ramen in the drawer and I have a little hot plate to heat the water."

Naara replies. "I have a confession. I don't really like ramen. I only eat it because uncle Naruto likes it so much. I want him to think I love everything he does, but I hate ramen. It makes me sick!"

Itachi gets out of bed. "Get your shoes, were going for sushi."

Naara runs to the door. "YAY, I love sushi. Let's go!"

HhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhH

Back at Neji's house, everyone is talking trying to figure out what happened. Finally, Naruto arrives.

Naruto walks in without knocking. "Where are the girls? Are they gone already?"

Everyone is now staring at him. _How on earth does he know? _Was going through everyone's thoughts.

Hinata speaks up. "He had a vision the girls had been taken by two separate men."

Ino speaks up. "I knew it! The snake man was mentioned, I knew it! What does he want with our girls!"

Naruto grabs Ino's hand. "Naara is safe. I know she is with Itachi and the snake fears Itachi. He has Rose though."

Neji gets mad. "Why did he take my baby? I'm so gonna kill him when I find him."

Gaara is now even more upset. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on? And what does Sakura have to do with all this? Where is she and her know-nothing husband?"

Right then, Neji responded. "Leave Sakura out of this. She is not here and she is probably in danger too. He seems to be after the children."

"Naruto, where are you going?"

Naruto is racing to the door. "I forgot we were having a visitor. It was a surprise for the girls. Kabuto's son was coming for a visit to stay with us. He will be arriving shortly."

"You're an idiot!", yelled Gaara, "Kabuto works for Orochimaru!"

Naruto looked at Gaara. "He did not set me up. Kabuto is a friend and I won't believe he would betray me again after we repaired our friendship. He is not part of this. I will search for the girls as soon as I meet Kabuto and let him know things are not right."

Hinata grabbed Naruto. "Please, search for the girls. I will handle Kabuto and his son. I don't want him to know, just incase, ok?"

Naruto nodded, feeling a little bit defeated and started to make plans with Gaara and Neji on where to begin to look.

IiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiI

Rose is still faking being asleep. They are almost at the house. He slowly walks in and informs a couple of his men that they need to watch her very closely. "But do not hurt her no matter what."

He enters a room. It's very nice actually. Flowers in a vase, a regular bed with sheets and lots of pillows. Candles are lit. There are drawers, and they seem to have essentials. Towels, and extra soap are just a few things packed away.

He leaves the room, and Rose stays very still. Then when she checks around, she notices its safe to walk around and check everything. She realizes she will have to try the technique Naruto taught her. She closes her eyes and try to connect her soul with his.

Naruto, who is talking with Neji and Gaara hears her trying to speak to him. "Everyone, please be quiet. It's Rose. She's talking to me."

Gaara shot a confused, shocked look in Naruto's direction and asked, "How!"

Naruto is ignoring him trying to hear the directions to get there for her.

Rose begins to speak, but very low.

"We walked away from my house . . . he thought I was asleep . . . but you know I fake that well . . . We went north . . . Got on a boat and are now in the village of sand . . . Looks like he thinks no one will find me . . . He is coming I have to sleep again."

Naruto starts to tell them what Rose told him.

But then he decides, he will not tell them every thing.

He is gonna ask Sasuke for help.

JjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjJ

Mysty: Sorry to end this chapter so abrupt!

**Next time in chapter 7.**

Will Naruto find Sasuke and get his help?

Is Rose as safe as she thinks or is this part of the plan?

Why is Naara so friendly to Itachi?

**J All will be shared next time J**

S.G.: That's all for today. Hope you enjoyed it!

Mysty: Now press the little purple review button and join the party.

S.G.: (Blows giant party blowout thing)

Mysty: That was loud...

S.G.: Really? Gomen!

Mysty and S.G.: **Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Mysty-Well, that was a good party…

S.G.-(Still on the conga line) Bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, hey!

Mysty-Ok…?

S.G.-(Notices she's being stared at) Oh, hey guys! When did you get here?

Mysty-While you were congaing…

S.G.-Oh…hehe, well…chapter seven's here! And it's really good too. The plot is tying together!

Mysty-Nice cover-up. Too bad it didn't work. That was still weird.

S.G.-Oh…oh well! Enjoy the chapter guys. Thanks for the review, whitetigerrose!

**Chapter Seven-Connections-Tying Some Loose Ends**

Naruto arrives at a shrine. It is very dark. He walks around very slowly almost like he doesn't want to interrupt.

There are several candles lit, and a really nice fragrance coming from a room to the left of him. He pulls the curtain and inside is Sasuke, sitting on the floor, quietly talking to himself. Seems almost like he is praying.

Naruto whispers, "_Sasuke I need to talk to you, got a minute?_"

Sasuke looks up and replies very slowly, "What do you need?"

Naruto speaks up in his normal voice, "Well, since you asked, a lot has happened. Orochimaru kidnapped Rose and Itachi has kidnapped Naara. And no one knows the kidnappings are by two different people."

Sasuke gets up quickly. "Ok, let's go find Itachi!"

Naruto stops him. "Wait! Naara is not in danger. Rose is. We need to find Rose first. She used our connection jutsu I taught her and explained where she is.

"I want to go after Itachi!" Sasuke shot back at Naruto. "Let's separate. We will be faster."

Naruto looks at Sasuke and again tells him, "NO! Sasuke, please, I need your help. Don't make this about you.

Sasuke stops and thinks, "OK, let's find Rose first."

KkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkK

Back in Itachi's house, Naara and Itachi are both asleep.

Itachi seems very comfortable with Naara. So much so that he actually has fallen into a deep sleep and doesn't notice when she wakes up.

Naara is now bored and walking around the room. She is so bored that she tries to think of ways to pass the time.

A sudden idea pops into her head_. Maybe I can try a soul transfer with Itachi. Hehehe, that should be fun. He is asleep, so he will never know. I want to see some of his recent memories. Hmm, if mama only knew I could do her jutsu better then her! Hahahahaha!_

_I am better at this than the chounin._

Naara starts to get ready with hand signs and gets a little closer to Itachi.

Ok, ready…set…go!

LlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllL

Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Gaara are all deciding on what they should do. They don't understand all the details and are afraid their daughters might be hurt.

Ino has secretly decided that she will call her team and go search herself.

Ino walks out the back door and when she gets to the river there is Chouji and Shikamaru headed to her house. "How did you know?" Ino asked.

Both responded, "Hinata stopped by and said Naruto asked him to get us because you would need us for a very important mission."

_Wow,_ Ino thought to herself, _when did Naruto become such a great leader? He will indeed one day become a great Hokage._

"So, Ino, what is the mission?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well, my daughter Naara, and Rose, Neji's daughter have been kidnapped. We believe it was either by Itachi or Orochimaru. We are unsure which, but we are treated them the same. The girls are in danger and have to be rescued. Are we ready?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Um, where do we start?" asked Chouji.

"Well, I am headed to the hidden leaf village. I am sure Itachi would hide there. But I could be wrong and we might find Orochimaru there. Either way, we are gonna save both girls."

"Let's go!" They all yelled out and started on their way.

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

Back at the house, Lee arrives with Sakura. "What happened here? Naruto left a message

that we were needed."

Gaara looks at the couple and responds, "Our daughters have been kidnapped! What do either of you know about Orochimaru and Itachi?"

Sakura gasped and almost loses her balance. Lee holds her up and asks what is wrong with her.

Sakura responds, very nervously, "I forgot about Itachi."

She begins to have a flashback.

_Sakura and Itachi are kissing very passionately. Slowly, he pulls her closer and then she hears Lee's voice._

"Um, Lee, I don't feel very well. Please help Neji, I will lie down for a bit."

Gaara looks at Sakura very suspiciously.

"Lee? May I help Sakura out into the other room? I'd like to speak to her alone just for a moment."

Lee responds to Gaara, "Sure, I guess. I need to talk to Neji and Tenten anyway. Thank you for helping her.

As Gaara helps Sakura up, Kakashi arrives. "I will help her from here. Please, Gaara, go help them with the search. Your daughter awaits."

NnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnN

Kakashi starts to tell Sakura that her secret is safe for now, but everyone is getting curious and will know soon.

She might have to come clean with Lee.

Sakura can only cry.

She is scared she will lose Lee forever.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hinata is finally home and Kabuto is sitting there waiting.

"My son and I have been waiting for 2 hours what happened?"

Hinata tells him, "Nothing. I needed to get a few items from the market and wanted to get some new sheets put in the room."

Kabuto's son is sound asleep on the sofa.

"Kabuto, please come with me and have a cup of tea, I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes."

Kabuto goes to the table and pulls out a chair, "Sure, we can talk."

Hinata begins, "Well, um, how long has it been since you've seen Orochimaru?"

Kabuto looks stunned. "I haven't seen him since he last tried to kill me. I have been very careful these last couple of years. I don't want him near my son. If there is a problem with **HIM**, I am leaving with my son. I've been protecting him since his birth. I will not have in the middle of any problems."

Hinata stands up and uses her special technique. She has to see if he is faking. She grabs the chair and sits back down.

"I am sorry, Kabuto. Naruto trusts you. I should too. I had to be sure though. The girls have been kidnapped. We don't know by whom, but one mentioned a snake man. I fought a man that I thought was Itachi. I am not sure what is happening but it's big and it involves the children. Please, take your son, chibi-naru, as far as possible away from here and keep him safe. We will handle this here."

Kabuto gets up from his chair and runs to where his son is, but when he gets there, the boy is gone.

PpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppP

Rose is now sitting in front of Orochimaru. He is talking to her, but she will not respond.

He brings her food, and she still won't talk or eat.

He is really starting to get upset now. "Why won't you eat!" He keeps asking. "I know you're hungry. I promise it won't hurt you. It's just food. Look, I ate some. EAT!"

Rose just lies back down on the floor and falls fast asleep again.

"Why does this girl sleep so much?" he asked himself.

What he doesn't know is that Rose is building chakra.

She needs more so she can contact Naruto again.

QqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqQ

Naara is about to transfer her soul into Itachi when he turns off the bed and she misses and quickly falls asleep.

Itachi then laughs from behind the wall. "HA! I knew you couldn't resist. Ahh, now I can sleep."

He lies down again, but when he does, Naara quickly gets up and finished the transfer.

"HA! My parents are slicker than you, they taught me well."

Feeling very proud of herself now, she enters his soul and begins to take in things she couldn't dream of understanding.

There is Sakura. He is kissing her.

_Oh no, what about Lee? Wait what is this. I have to release his soul. I don't want to see this._

Immediately, Naara releases his soul and falls asleep right next to him.

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrR

Naruto and Sasuke are approaching a village.

"I think we are near but Rose needs time to build her chakra for another message. She is very young and it takes a lot for her to build up and then release it all at once." Naruto said.

Sasuke is now very curious. "Naruto, what is this hidden talent that everyone talks about?"

Naruto just glares at Sasuke.

Sasuke gets a little frustrated. "Tell me.What is it?"

Naruto just answers him vaguely. "I'm hungry. Let's eat till Rose gives me another clue to where she is."

Sasuke just decides now is not a good time to pound Naruto into the ground.

Maybe later? Hmm…yeah…maybe later. 

SsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS

Kabuto is running around the house now, yelling for his son. "Naru-chan, where are you!"

Hinata helps him look around.

Suddenly a small little figure comes from the bathroom.

"Papa? What is it? I needed to use the bathroom."

Kabuto quickly grabs his son and hugs him. "I was afraid for you."

The boy looks at him, confused. "Papa, you are very weird. Please let me go."

Kabuto and Hinata say their good-byes and decide they will come back on Friday to get and update on the situation.

**Mysty- Sorry here ends my chapter **

S.G.-See ya next time in chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed!

Mysty-On with the preview!

 **Rose is almost done collecting her chakra**.

**Will Orochimaru discover what she is doing before Sasuke and Naruto arrive?**

**Will Naara ever tell what she saw between Itachi and Sakura?**

**Will Mysticuber write a filler?**

Mysty-The answer to the last one is YES! Chapter 8, the weddings!

S.G.-Yay, filler!

Mysty-Wait for that one, it will explain a lot. 

S.G.-Hey, Mysty, care for a conga to the ice-cream parlor?

Mysty-If it means there's ice-cream at the end and you're paying, I'm in!

S.G.-Ok!

(Mysty and S.G. conga out of the room)

S.G.-Hey, I didn't say I would pay…meh, oh well.

Mysty and S.G.-**Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mysty**-Wow, sorry this is so late, guys!

**S.G.**-Yeah, you see, there was this man-eating sundae and-

**Mysty**-That's Kakashi's line

**Kakashi**-Yeah, only I can get away with lame excuses for being late!

**S.G.**-When did you get here??

**Mysty**-OMG, Kakashi's here!

**S.G.**-I got the rope if you've got the chair.

**Mysty**-Got it!

**Kakashi**-Oh boy… (tries to run)

**S.G.**-Wait!!

(Everyone stops…even Kakashi O.O)

**S.G.**-Mysty does not own Naruto. She only owns her OC characters and the story they are in. There, we can go now. (chases Kakashi with Mysty)

**Chapter Eight-Duel Celebration and the Birth of Strong Connections**

"Naruto, what should we do?" Hinata asked. "Today is the day that Neji and Tenten are getting married."

Naruto yells out, "And Gaara and Ino! I have to go to their weddings. What are we gonna do?"

Hinata blushed. "Um, Naruto, are you asking me to go with you?"

Naruto turns to her. "Weren't you planning on going?"

She looks down and then answers in a whisper, "yes…a-are we going together?"

Naruto now understands her question and thinks to himself, _Man I am stupid!_

"Hinata, stand right there, I will be right back."

He runs out to the back and grabs some wild flowers, comes in and ask ever so cheerfully, "Hinata, I would be honored if you were my date to both weddings."

Hinata's eyes watered. "Yes, I will go with you."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Gaara is getting ready and is very frustrated.

_Kankouro, as per usual, is playing with his puppet and Temari is mooning over some guy whom I can't remember his name. _

_Ok, ok, I, Gaara as Temari's brother hate him, that's all._

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Ino, you look beautiful. That dress is so lovely."

Ino looks at Shikamaru and replies, "I am so happy and am glad you are here and you too Chouji. You are my very important friends, I love you guys."

"Why are you marrying Gaara?" Chouji asked in a low voice.

"Oh silly, we love each other, and I am very happy that we changed each others lives and are not alone. When we got to know each other we found that being so different made us even each other out. We complete each other."

Sakura walks in and yells, "You're a sap!"

"Ha, this coming from you, the crazy beach wedding girl."

"Hey, watch it." Sakura responded. "My wedding was tasteful and I looked great. Look at this beautiful body. I didn't want to hide it in a dress that made me look like a pig!"

Ino reached over to hit Sakura and then they both burst out laughing!

"I am happy you made it back from your honeymoon with Lee to come to my wedding!"

"Ino for you anything! We've been best friends and rivals forever. Who else will keep you grounded? By the way, Shikamaru looks gorgeous! That suit matches him so well. And Chouji, just wow!"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

At Tenten's home, she is in a beautiful simple dress and her hair is done up with roses as barrettes. Her dress is long but not like Ino's. Very flattering and simple. The only other color seen is the red from the roses. Her lips are red, and she looks porcelain.

Gai is standing in the corner just staring at her and telling her how he can not believe how beautiful his warrior looks. "What a woman you've become…" He is very proud.

Tenten yells at Gai. "Stop! Your gonna ruin my makeup!"

Just then, Hinata walks in. "Can I help with anything?"

"Oh, Hinata, you're not dressed yet? You're my maid of honor. Hurry into your dress."

"But, but, Tenten, it's…um…it's red a-and very ………………."

"Revealing?" Tenten finished.

"Yes…" she whispered. "Ok, I will just try it on again." Hinata seemed so worried.

Gai was sitting there waiting for her to emerge from the dressing room. As they're talking, Lee and Naruto arrive. Both in really nice cream-colored suits.

Gai tells them to wait cause the girls are changing. Just then, Naruto sees Hinata and just falls all over himself.

"Hin--- ata you…look, um…beautiful. Wow…you took my breath away."

Hinata ran back in the bathroom.

"Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked. Lee laughed.

"We need to talk. Let's go outside. Tenten we will be back in a few minutes."

Tenten laughs a little. "Naruto, you and Hinata will make a cute couple. "

When they get outside, Lee starts to talk, "How do you feel about Hinata?"

"Well," Naruto starts to tell him. "I like her a lot. She is very pretty and sweet but very strange."

"STRANGE??! What do you mean?!" asked Lee, sort of in shock.

"Well, when she talks sometimes, I am kinda not listening. She does talk low but no, that's not it. I just want to kiss her, but I would never. She is so nice. I will never disrespect her!"

"Oh, Naruto, you silly boy. Listen to the advice from the married man. Hinata is into you. She likes you a lot. Ask her tonight to be your girlfriend. It will be beautiful. I know she will say yes."

Naruto thinks for a minute. "Yes! I can give her this. I bought it for her last year but was to shy to give it to her. I will do it tonight after the weddings."

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Gaara and Ino's wedding is first.

Everyone is there and all the girls are crying.

Tenten is sitting in a side room watching from a distance so as not to let Neji see her.

Right after the wedding Gaara and Ino went to take pictures and then meet at the shrine for their comrades' wedding.

The reception was going to be celebrated together.

Tenten and Neji's wedding was short and sweet, where as Gaara and Ino's was very traditional and long.

After the ceremonies, the second couple went for pictures and everyone met at the reception site.

There everyone danced and played games, ate good foods, and then the cake was cut.

Everyone was having a wonderful time. Soon, the brides yelled out, "It's time to toss the bouquets!", and all the single girls went into the middle screaming and hoping to catch it.

Tenten stood on one end of the room and Ino on the other.

Naruto took this opportunity to pull his gift out of his pocket and ask Hinata to come with him.

But as she turned to him, the bouquet fell right into her hands when she extended them from being pulled slightly by Naruto to lead her outside.

Both of them look shocked and scared! Everyone cheered!

Hinata is next to be married. She caught Ino's bouquet.

But who caught Tenten's you ask?

Tsunade' did.

Why? We just don't know. But she seemed pretty mad. She also was not in the crowd trying to catch it, but alas, it fell into her lap.

_Wink, winks_ came from a certain Jiraiya!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Outside in front of the beautiful waterfall, Naruto again pulls out a box. "Hinata I have a question for you."

Hinata blushes and just nods.

"I bought you a present and I have a question. Please accept the gift even if your response is no."

Meanwhile, as Naruto is talking, Hinata is turning red and starting to shake. She has no clue what he is gonna say or what the gift is.

"Hmmm, o-ok, Naruto, ask me w-whatever you want…" She is now talking but has no clue what she is saying, she is too scared.

"Hinata, here, ---------------------------."

He gives her the box and she opens it to see a beautiful necklace.

The necklace has the Kanji symbol for love. (same as Gaara's forehead)

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hinata looks at Naruto and, without thinking, hugs him super tightly and then faints.

Neji, who has been standing back watching this all walks over and picks up Hinata from Naruto's arms. "It's ok," he laughed softly. "Follow me inside. She is just overwhelmed. That was really nice of you. Didn't know you knew she was in love with you."

Neji didn't notice but Naruto was not listening. He was speechless as Hinata is the first girl that hugged him that way and she might have just become his first girlfriend.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Well, the wedding is over and it's been a few months now.

Hinata and Naruto are happily in love, but still doing missions and sometimes are separated for a bit.

Ino and Gaara are expecting their first child in a few months and so are Tenten and Neji!

They seem to be due for the same day.

October 31.

Two Scorpio?

Hmm, what will it be like to have 2 children of 2 different families born on the same day?

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Naruto has been very supportive to Gaara, like the brother he never had.

At the same time he grew very close to Neji. As he came to understand that Hinata and his relationship was very serious, they became family.

When the girls were born, Ino and Tenten were together on their first mission as a team.

It was very weird for them and both being ready to have their babies it was not easy.

Naruto actually delivered their babies and promised to always be there and protect them both with his life. The day the girls were born, he discovered he had a unique talent and bond with them that could not be broken.

He was able to connect with them inside their mind and understand what they wanted or needed.

Bond forever by love and loyalty,

Naruto, Naara, and Rose.

You know why Naara's name is what it is but do you know why Rose is the given name?

Because when Rose was born, Naruto told Tenten that not even the Roses she wore on her head the day she married Neji could compare to the beauty of the rose right before him.

Delicate but beautiful.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto knew those girls were special the moment they were born. And Gaara and Neji will always be grateful that he was there for their wives and babies.

He is their official uncle.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**Mysty**-Sorry for the long filler. It was kinda sappy. But I wanted to put in some before Naruto and Hinata stuff. Hope you all enjoyed my filler.

**S.G.**-Sappy? Naw! Long? Hmm…I don't think it was too long. It was good, though.

**Mysty-**Aw, thanks!

**S.G.**-Sappy hug time?

**Mysty**-Uh, after ice-cream, maybe.

**S.G.**-Ok!

**Chapter 9**

**Mysty**-Back to the story, which is already written and will be upload soon! Thanks for sticking with my story 

**Kakashi**-Uh, can I get out now?

**S.G. and Mysty**-No!

**Kakashi**-I figured you would say that…Well it was worth a try. Bring me back a Banana Split!

**Mysty**-As long as I get to feed you!

**Kakashi**-Meh, why not…

**Mysty**-Yay!

**Mysty and S.G.**-REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

Mysty-Hey, guys, how's everyone doing?

(Silence)

S.G.-Mysty, it's just as we feared...

Mysty-I know...we were gone so long partying with Kakashi that the fans are giving us the silent treatment.

S.G.-Aww, come on guys! We were stretchin' the drama so you guys would be excited when this came up!

Mysty-Yeah, I'm even gonna post the next chapter in a few days!

S.G.-Be grateful guys. You got one more post for this year. We were gonna wait till next year but decided that we'd give you an extra special chapter to start next year off!

Mysty-Yep, **and** our New Years Resolution to you guys is faster updates! How does that sound?

S.G.-I think it sounds great, Mysty!

Mysty-Good. Now enjoy your last chapter of the year!

S.G.-Mysty doesn't own any of the Naruto characters. She only owns her OCs and the story they are in. Now read and enjoy!

**Chapter Nine-Art Class? A Whole New Chapter in the Book of Weird**

Naruto and Sasuke are sitting at a ramen bar having some dinner.

Hinata is at home waiting to hear from anyone for an update.

Ino and her team have arrived in the leaf village and are headed to the shrine.

Gaara, Neji and Lee are deciding on a plan of action,

And so we continue on with the search for Naara and Rose.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Itachi wakes up and realizes it is almost 9pm. He can't possibly waste this good opportunity to sleep. He looks over and Naara is asleep on his bed.

_Why is she so close to me? Hmm, she must have gotten scared last night and crawled in here with me. Poor little one._ He grabs a blanket and covers her.

Itachi walks out of the room and sees a man just sitting in a big brown chair. He walks over to the man. "Why are you here?"

The man answers him, "Just checking on you."

Itachi shoots back at him, "I don't need to be checked on. Now get out before you wake the little girl."

Just as he is saying that, Naara opens the door and runs over to Itachi. "Who is_ that_?" She asked.

Itachi looks very pissed off now. He is thinking. _Should I make them both forget they saw each other, or should I just tell her?_

"Naara, this is Deidara. He is one of my comrades from Akasuki. He is a very evil guy. He likes to make things explode and he is the biggest pain in the neck known to shinobi. Don't talk to him at all. Now please go back to the room until I call you out for some food. You can draw on some paper I left in there for you."

She turns and looks at Deidara and laughs, "You are not scary at all. I think you will play with me later." Naara smirks as she races into the room.

Deidara laughs and looks at Itachi. "I can't believe you like that little girl. She is creepy just like her father...and by the way I hate Gaara."

Itachi tells him to shut up before she hears him. "Don't make her uncomfortable or I will have to kill you."

Deidara gets up and takes a glance at Itachi. "Ok, ok, I see you're not kidding. I will leave. Sasori is waiting for me outside. We have an art class we are teaching."

Itachi looks at him again like he wants to smack him. "Art Class?"

"It's a cover. So no one will find you."

"Why would Akatsuki set up in the open if we were hiding me?"

Just as they are talking, a young guy runs in. "Master Itachi, master Itachi! I need to tell you something important!"

Itachi responds, "Now what?!"

The young guy starts to speak, "I just saw Ino and Chouji! They are in the village having some food and I sat next to them. They were talking about finding the girl."

"Interesting..." answered Itachi, "Was Sakura with them, Tobi?"

Tobi looked very surprised._ He said my name..._ he thought to himself. _Hmmm, what could be wrong with him?_

Itachi yelled at him just then. "Was Sakura with them?!!"

Suddenly, Naara runs into the room they are all in. "I hate Sakura!" She started to cry.

Itachi grabs her and tells her she needs to stay in the room while people are visiting, but Naara is too upset to listen.

Tobi walks over to her and asks, "May I talk to her?"

Itachi tells him, "No, just go away."

Tobi ignores Itachi and sits next to Naara. "Naara, Sakura is not with this group. It's ok. My name is Tobi and I never lie. I am a really good boy and we can be friends. Ok?"

Naara nods her head and then sticks her hand out to him. He grabs it and then tells her, "We are bound by a promise to be friends."

Itachi seems really pissed right now, but doesn't speak at all.

Deidara grabs Tobi. "Let's go. Today, you are working with me."

Tobi is now very happy. Deidara wants to hang out with him.

"We are headed to the art studio. Bye Itachi, Bye Naara!"

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Back where Rose is, Orochimaru is getting very frustrated because he can't wake Rose up.

"I am gonna have to get a doctor in here. Why is she asleep? Does she have a disorder? Is she sick?! I want Kabuto back. He was my best medic! Too bad he betrayed me and I want to kill him..."

Just as Orochimaru is talking to himself, a girl walks in.

"Tayuya, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see the rotten kid you stole." She answered, coldly.

Orochimaru is now a little bit worried, as he didn't tell anyone he was taking the kid. "Why are you interested in the little girl?"

Just then, Rose stirred in the bed and then just sat up. She looked around and then ran to Tayuya. "Auntie, you're here! Are you going to rescue me from the serpent?"

Tayuya looks confused.. "I don't know you, child."

Just then Rose starts to scream, "But you told me forever you would protect me. Please keep your promise! I miss mama and papa! I need your help!"

Orochimaru is now getting angry as he believes Tayuya is about to betray him and before she can, Orochimaru starts to attack.

Tayuya retreats back and then begins an attack on him but continues to tell him she does not know the girl or what she speaks of.

Just as they are fighting, Rose is climbing out the window. She starts to run into the woods when she sees two figures in the dark. _O'no, I am caught! Must use my jutsu to cloak into the woods._

Just as she does the hand seals, Naruto tells her to stop. "It's me."

"Wait!" she stops and looks at him. "Uncle, is that you?"

Naruto grabs her and hugs her. "Why are you out here running around?"

She answers, very proud of herself. "I made the captors argue amongst themselves and jumped out the window. You are late, by the way! I thought you wasn't coming so I slept extra to make chakra so I can use my cloak jutsu in case."

Naruto looks very impressed. "You are indeed Neji and Tenten's child. Skillful and very self sufficient. You've changed though. What did Orochimaru do to you?"

She looks at him confused. "What do you mean? He never did anything but carry me and try to feed me."

Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. "Rose, let's go. I still have to find Naara."

Rose yelled, "NO! Naara is safer with Itachi. Leave her with him for now!"

Just then Sasuke walks over. "Itachi is not a good person. He will kill her if he wants to."

"You don't know anything, Sasuke!" Then, all of a sudden, Rose just collapses.

Naruto is holding her and tells Sasuke, "You will need to forgive her. She is not herself. She used so much chakra that her mind cannot think straight. She is usually quiet and shy, but she used so much sheer will to stay alive and asleep that she doesn't feel anything right now. Now, let's get out of here before Orochimaru comes after us. He needs her and this is where all our troubles will begin. Sasuke, next we are going to look for Naara, but I might need you to protect Rose while I find her."

Sasuke looked at Naruto as they were running through the forest to the boat they had left waiting. "Look, I will not kill Itachi. I just want to come and help find Naara. Lets talk about something else as we travel back home."

Sasuke then looks at Naruto and asks, "How was Sakura when you left?"

Naruto looks at him very wide-eyed. "I have something I need to tell you about Sakura, Sasuke. Listen to me. I've been trying to tell you for a long time. Actually it is more about you then anything else."

Rose starts to scream. "I hate Sakura! I hate her! It's all her fault!"

"What are you talking about Rose?" Naruto asked.

Rose grabs Naruto's face with her little hands. "Uncle, please keep her away from me. I never want to see her!"

Naruto looks at Sasuke, confused by what the child is saying. "What is going on with these kids? And Sasuke, as soon as we arrive, I want to speak to Sakura alone."

Sasuke nods and then tells Rose to sit by him and that he will take care of her while Naruto gets them to shore.

Naruto looks mean at Sasuke and then decides, "Ok, I will jump in and anchor us." _Sasuke is always so slick, never wants to get in the water...hmm, I wonder if he is afraid. Hahaha, that would be funny._

Naruto laughed and helped them off the boat.

Just as they are arriving at the house, Tenten and Hinata are sitting outside and Tenten drops her tea and runs to her baby girl. "Omy g-d, Naruto, you found my baby! You saved her like you promised! But where is Naara?"

Naruto looks down and begins to explain the situation. "Naara is not in danger. Rose is. Orochimaru is going to come after her. I need to talk to Sakura for a little while and then I will return here so we can leave to retrieve Naara. Sasuke, please take Tenten to a safe place with Hinata and I will meet you there."

Hinata is very sad right now, as her fiancé has not even acknowledged her and then wants to see Sakura.

Just as she is sitting there, all sad, Naruto kisses her cheek softly and puts a bracelet around her wrist. "I got this for you while traveling. I'm always thinking of you."

Before she could say anything, he was on his way out the door. A tear fell from her eyes. _He does love me. I'm just being silly._ She walks toward the door and closes it. "Well, let's get ready and get out of here."

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Naruto arrives at Lee and Sakura's home, wondering if he should even talk to her.

Just then, Gaara walks out of the house. "Naruto, when did you return?"

"O, just today. I retrieved Rose and I'm headed to find Naara."

Gaara looks very angry now. "Why not Naara first?"

"Naara is not in any danger!" Naruto yelled. "Listen to me, Gaara. I love Naara very much. I would put her life above even my own. I am sure Itachi will not hurt her."

"How do you know?"

Naruto looks at Gaara and tells him to sit down. He is gonna explain what is going on, but Gaara cannot tell anyone because then someone will be hurt or even killed.

"Itachi wants something from this village and he needs Naara as a bargaining chip. He also knows the Rose and Naara were born on October 31. That day is fast approaching. On their birthday, something can take place that we have been trying to stop for years and were able to because no other children had been born with the exception of Kabuto's son, and Kabuto kept him hidden long enough he cannot be used anymore."

"What does Orochimaru want to do to them on their birthday?", Gaara asked.

"Well, he wants to take their bodies as a shell and merge all of their powers into one child. A newborn he can take and control. The child will be unstoppable and have the genetics of all the great families. Then he will raise the child and transfer himself into the body when the child is old enough. Hence, killing all 3 children as if they never existed and stealing all the families secrets for himself."

Gaara is not shocked. "But hold on. There is an important detail I do not understand. How is Sakura and Lee's baby genetically one of the special families? Wouldn't it have to be yours and Hinata's child? Or Sasuke's child to have the sharingan? Naara has Ino and myself. Rose has Tenten and Neji. But then Sakura? What am I missing?"

"Sakura also has a secret, and every time something comes up about Itachi or Sasuke--O'no!"

Lee walks over to them. "What's going on?"

Gaara for the first time in his life looks scared, or maybe nervous. Not sure, but he is very uncomfortable. It is dawning on him that this situation is more complicated than anyone can imagine or understand.

Just then, Naruto jumps up. "I can't believe I didn't realize this before! Itachi was trying to take Hinata that time! Not just the girls! That's why she was on the floor! That's why my head hurt! I've been so stupid! Mine and Hinata's baby is what they are after! Our wedding is set for October 27, Orochimaru's birthday. He was gonna wait till we got married to then kidnap Hinata the day after so we didn't suspect anything. That is why Itachi took Naara to stop us from marrying till after the girls' birthdays!"

Lee and Gaara are confused.

"Naara will be returned the day after the girls have a birthday. Naara is safe till then. Hinata and I must change the date for the wedding to stop Orochimaru. Gaara, can you wait another week to retrieve Naara? I promise you, she is not in danger."

Gaara looks at Naruto and takes off. Never answered.

Lee looks over at Naruto. "Do you want me to go after him? I can try and stop him."

Naruto shakes his head. "No, it's ok. He will not do anything to jeopardize any of us. I trust him.

Lee, please take care of Sakura and don't let her out of your site. I will be back in a while. I have to check on Hinata."

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Ino and Chouji are still sitting in the same restaurant. Chouji is taking his time.

"Shikamaru has been gone a long time. Wonder where he is?"

Just as the two are discussing him, Shikamaru is sneaking into the house where Naara is. He is quietly observing a man in a cloak just sitting there reading a book. He is slowly mapping out a plan to save Naara. _I think I can do this alone. Now I just need to figure out which room Naara is in._

Just then, Naara walks out into the room the man is sitting in.

"Yes?" The man in the chair asked Naara, "What do you need?"

Naara looks at him. "I want Itachi! Where is he?"

The man looks down at her. "He is not here right now and I don't have time to speak to you."

"Why not?!" Asked Naara. "I'm very lonely. If you will not talk to me and Itachi is not here, I'm leaving!"

Shikamaru is shocked and almost wants to laugh at how 'in control' the young girl is.

The man looks at her and then decides, "Ok, little girl, talk to me then." _How did I get stuck baby sitting anyway?_

Naara sits in front of him and grabs the book. "Well, let's see. Itachi had to go out, Deidara is sneaky and left. Tobi is taking a nap, and ha! You got stuck with me, Sasori!"

Sasori looks at her and wonders to himself, _why does Itachi like this girl so much_?

Shikamaru is very confused right now._ She can leave anytime and chooses to stay? She likes Itachi? What is going on? Should I show myself and just ask? Will I get murdered? I have to know. _

Shikamaru uses his jitsu to take control of Sasori, then pops out from behind all the stuff. "Naara, what is going on here?"

Naara looks at Shikamaru and laughs. "I don't need saving. Please go home and tell mama and papa that I am fine. I will be home next week."

"But Naara, your parents are so worried."

Naara ignored what he was saying and asked her own questions. "Has Rose been saved? Where is Naruto?"

Shikamaru just blankly stared at her. "I don't know. We were looking for you."

"I'm not in danger! Get out of here before you put me in danger. Sasori will not hurt you. Release him and leave. Take mama and Chouji with you. And protect Hinata. She is the one in the most danger."

"Why is she in danger?"

Naara looks at him and begins to answer. "Sakura is not the only one having a baby soon. Good bye!"

FfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffF

Mysty-This ends chapter 9!

S.G.-Yep, and it was a good end of the year gift too!

Mysty-It sure was. So Happy New Year guys! We hope to see everyone again for chapter 10!

S.G.-Right on, Mysty! Time to celebrate!

Mysty-Yay, extra special ice-cream time!

S.G.-Now there's only one thing left to end the year off right...

Mysty-And that's a review from you all! So review everyone and join us for ice-cream!

**Chapter 10:**

What's wrong with Rose?

Is Sasuke gonna ever find out the secret that he cannot father children?

Is Lee gonna find out Sakura's secret?

What on earth is Naara talking about and who else is expecting a child?

Mysty and S.G.-**See Ya Next Year! Review Please!**




	10. Chapter 10

Mysty-Well, well, look who decided to show up.

S.G.-I don't see anybody…

Mysty-I was talking about us.

S.G.-Ah, I knew that…

Mysty-Sure, and I hate fudge ice cream.

S.G.-(Gasp) You do?! But-but I saw you eating it just the other day! …Or was that this afternoon…?

Mysty- (Sigh) I was being sarcastic, S.G.

S.G.-Oh…

Mysty-…Yeah. So, back to the fans. We owe you guys a big apology.

S.G.-A **huge** apology.

Mysty-We said that updates would get faster for the New Year and instead…well…

S.G.-Happy Valentines Day, St. Patrick's Day, Mother's Day, Father's Day, Start of Summer, Fourth of Jul—

Mysty-Ok, I think they get it.

S.G.-Oh…sorry.

Mysty-Anyway, would you guys mind starting over and giving us another shot?

S.G.-If we owned Naruto we would so offer it for forgiveness! But…since we don't, we can start writing again instead!

Mysty and S.G.-Pwease!

**Chapter 10-Three's A Crowd, Four's A Party!**

Shikamaru looks at Naara and starts to walk away when Sasori asks him to wait.

Shikamaru turns around and quietly waits to hear what the man has to say.

Sasori looks at him very seriously and asks him, "Why are you doing what she tells you to? Please take her with you. I am tired of babysitting and she is very demanding."

Shikamaru answers, "Look, if you think she is scary, imagine her mother, who is gonna hurt me for not forcing her back with me."

"Hmm, well, can you at least watch her for a little while? I just want a cup of tea from the kitchen and she is very sneaky. Then you can leave and head back to the village, ok?"

Shikamaru is a little bit scared now, but just nods his head.

Naara looks at him and then yells, "Ugh, how troublesome!"

Shikamaru stares at her for a moment and laughs. "That's my line, silly child."

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

At the restaurant, Ino decides it's time to leave, so she walks to the door.

Waiting at the exit is Itachi. She looks at him and then immediately shouts, "Where's my baby?!"

Itachi looks at her and begins to lift his arm up almost as if to grab her. Unfortunately, Ino jumps back and tells him not to touch her.

In a very low voice he starts to tell her, "Lower your voice and walk with me."

She looks afraid, but starts to walk anyway, as if she couldn't control herself.

"Itachi, what have you done to my daughter?"

He starts to answer. "…Your daughter is fine. Naara is not kidnapped. She knows why she is with me. I am protecting her and I cannot stay and explain because I need to be there to protect her. I will return her home on November 1st. Do not argue with me. I am trying to save her life."

"May I see her?" Ino pleaded.

"Hmm, I will then have to move her again, but just so you know and won't bug me later, come, I will take you there…but only you."

They both reach the shrine where Itachi lives and enter through the back door. There, they see Sasori sipping tea. Itachi stops and yells at him. "Where is Naara? You left her alone?"

Sasori immediately stands. "No, she is not alone. She is in the next room."

Itachi glares at him and then threatens to kill him if something has happened. As they walk through the house, they hear voices.

"Who is with her?" Ino whispered.

Itachi is now walking very quickly and when he opens the curtain, there is Shikamaru with Naara sitting on his back asking him to run around the room again!

Ino stared in shock, mouth wide open. "What the--what is going on here?!"

Shikamaru looks as surprised as Ino. "Um, the guy he made me baby-sit. Very troublesome, but it's your daughter so of course I would say ok."

Naara runs over to where they are standing and then asks Itachi to pick her up.

He looks at her and then lifts her up.

Ino is now getting super pissed. She had been roaming for days looking for her baby and doesn't even get a hug or kiss?

Just then, Naara pulls herself down and hugs her mother's leg. "Momma, I am sorry, but I cannot leave with you. Please go and protect Hinata. She is in a lot of danger and so is Rose. I will be fine. Tell papa too."

Shikamaru and Ino begin to leave, but when they open the door, Orochimaru is standing outside.

Itachi grabs Naara and leaves through a secret door.

Sasori grabs Shikamaru and Ino, shoving them through a tunnel in the wall.

Just as he walks over to take care of Orochimaru, he looks at him and notices he is tied up. "What happened?"

Deidara laughs. "Don't worry, bro. Just finish your tea. I took care of it."

"Hmmm, thanks. I think I will. I owe you huge thanks, Orochimaru. Because of you, the spawn is gone!"

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hinata is now at a new house with Tenten and Rose.

Rose keeps staring at Hinata and finally speaks. "Hinata, why have you not told Naruto about the baby?"

Hinata blushes so deeply it almost looks painful. "I can't…" She responded before she even thought about it.

Tenten grabs Hinata and just stares at her. "What is Rose talking about?"

Hinata slowly starts to respond. "Tenten…please sit down…Ever since Naruto asked me to marry him I have been very…excited. I found out 4 months ago I was going to have a baby and been trying to tell him…but he was so excited about planning a wedding and making everything perfect that I haven't had the chance to tell him. Tsunade claims my baby should be born the second week of November so I still have a couple weeks."

Tenten is carefully studying Hinata. After a few moments of silent confusion, she finally yells, "Omy g-d! That's why you've been wearing the kimonos! We were all wondering what happened to your clothing and just thought it was traditional. Why haven't you told anyone?"

Hinata just shook her head and replied, "When Sakura told everyone she was having a baby, everyone was so happy and kept saying her and Lee deserved a baby because they were married. Naruto and I aren't married yet. Plus, what would my family think? I needed us to be married and then I will tell everyone. But-but---"

Rose finishes her sentence, "Everyone who shouldn't know, knows. Orochimaru wants to kidnap Hinata and steal her and Naruto's baby. How can Naruto save and protect you if he doesn't know?! He is protecting Sakura thinking her child is next to be born and…………

Neji walks in and the room becomes silent.

Everyone went silent.

"What?!" Neji asked. "I don't get a hug from my baby girl?"

Rose runs to her papa and yells how much she loves him. Then she looks at Hinata. "Tell him!"

Hinata looks at Neji and starts to cry.

Neji walks over and holds her. "What's wrong?"

Tenten and Rose step back and Hinata begins to open her Kimono.

Neji is confused and a little scared right now. He doesn't know what she is gonna do.

Hinata tells him to look at her.

Neji falls to his knees. "Hinata! When did this happen?"

Hinata responds, "Only you three know."

Just then she looks over and there is a 4th person.

It's Lee and he is in shock.

"Lee, please keep my secret until I tell Naruto. He still doesn't know."

Lee whispers, "You are so beautiful, and I am sorry for looking at you. That baby will be so beautiful…just like its mother."

Everyone in the room is extremely quiet.

IiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiI

Naruto is walking around just thinking and questioning the current events.

Could Hinata be 'with-child' and not have told me? Is Orochimaru planning on kidnapping her after our honeymoon, hoping she will be with child? Is he stealing Sakura's baby, until a new one with stronger family ties is born? Does he not know Sasuke can never father children?

Just then a man walks up to Naruto. He is dressed in a cloak with many red clouds.

Naruto jumps back and tells him to identify himself.

The man pulls off the cloak and to Naruto's surprise, it is his double, only older looking.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

The man responds, "Listen, I am here to help you and my grandchild. I am going against my mission for you."

"Grandchild? Are you Gaara's father?"

"No. I am not."

"Neji's or Tenten's?" Asked Naruto.

"No."

"Then who are u?"

JjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjJ

Naara wakes up in a little cottage. "Itachi, where are you?!"

Suddenly, Itachi walks into the room. "I am here and so is Tobi."

Tobi leans over and touches her forehead. "Are you feeling ok?"

Naara leans over. "No. I'm not."

Itachi starts to tell her. "You have a fever. It's common in this country. Too much water in the mist village and the humidity must be giving you allergies."

"Wow," Naara exclaimed. "You're pretty smart."

Itachi looks at her and gives a small smile before returning to his icy stare. "From now until I return you, it will be just the three of us."

Naara is extremely happy. "I like Tobi!"

Itachi turns to look at her and she smiles shyly. "I love you too, Itachi."

Itachi turns to leave the room without saying a word.

End Of Chapter 

Mysty-Sorry for this chapter taking forever and to prove how sorry I am, chapter 11 is going up with chapter 10 right now!

**Next chapter** D

-When will Naruto find out he is gonna be a daddy?

-Who is the strange man talking to Naruto?

-Will Sasuke ever find out Sakura's secret?

S.G.-Well, if you read this far, that must mean you're giving us another chance!

Mysty-Yay!

S.G.-Ok, enjoy the next chapter and let us know what you think of both!

Mysty-This time we're back and here to stay, so don't leave us just yet!

Mysty and S.G.-**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Mysty-And, here it is! Just as I promised!

S.G-The next chapter!

Mysty-Hurray for us!

S.G.-And, fortunately for you, we don't have much to say for this chapter so you can read happily after this!

Mysty-I don't own Naruto!

S.G.-Alright! Now read on!

**Chapter 11-Blast From The Past: Mystery Man Revealed!**

Naruto is still waiting for a response from this stranger.

The man abruptly starts to speak. "Naruto, you make me very proud. I am so happy to see you took after your father."

Naruto looks at him and just doesn't say anything.

The man continues, "Look at--"

Naruto finally speaks, "Did you know my father?"

The man laughs, "You were never told?"

"Told what?" Naruto inquires, raising an eyebrow.

Another chuckle arose from the cloaked man. "Sit down. It seems we have a lot to discuss."

Naruto sits down, not knowing what to think.

The man begins after a short pause, "A long time ago, I was the Hokage of this village. I was made Hokage by the 3rd. He was a very special man."

Naruto attempts to interrupt, but the man holds out his hand out to stop him. "Wait. Let me tell you my story and then you can ask questions."

Naruto sighs and sits on his hands, frustrated because he has a question.

The man continues. "Your mother and I were very much in love. When the 9 tailed fox attacked the village, she had just given birth to you and was very ill. She was dying. Since I was the Hokage at the time, I led the army into battle against the beast. As we fought, I realized we could not defeat this creature and so I decided to use a forbidden jutsu to save the village. I had only taught it to two other people. That was the 3rd and my wife. I started the seals and began to seal the creature, but had not realized that your mother also combined what little power she had left and sacrificed her body and soul to seal the beast within you so that I could live. She then bonded the 9 tails chakra to you so you would never be defenseless. She risked everything for our village and for you, son. I am sorry that I could not remain to raise you. But when everything was done, I left you with the 3rd to be raised so you could have the opportunity to become Hokage under his great teachings and I went to search for an organization that was claiming the lives of jinchuuriki (sp?) like yourself. You had now been marked and would eventually be hunted so I wanted to protect you. I left the village and promised to only return when I made it safe for you and the village."

Naruto no longer has a question for the man. He just sits quietly. No words could or would escape his lips.

The man breaks the silence by asking, "Didn't you have a question for me?"

Naruto finally speaks after a while of just staring into the sky and not talking. "Is Hinata having a baby?"

The man laughs so hard he almost loses his balance. "Oh my, you are just like me.

Son, you must ask Hinata. There are a few more things I need to explain to you first, though. I am the leader of the people who are hunting for you. They are not aware of what I look like or who I am. I've kept them away because I am the most powerful member and was able to take over easily from Orochimaru.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hinata is now pacing in the room, not sure what to do because she needs to tell Naruto about their baby but is scared because the wedding is soon.

In addition, no one must find out until after the wedding…especially her father.

She then starts to think about her father's reaction to her marrying Naruto.

Flashback 

"Father, please! I've loved him since I first met him. He is my soul mate."

Hiashi looks at his daughter and then yells. "I will rip your soul out if that is who it connects itself to. I will stop this from happening!"

Just then, Jiraiya walks in and looks at Hinata. "Master Hiashi, you know who Naruto is. It is the destiny of the 2 most powerful families to combine. Let her do this. It is gonna happen no matter what."

Hiashi's head suddenly drops into his hands and in a slow, quiet voice, he replies, "Forgive me, Hinata, I always knew, but I am not prepared to let you go. Make your plans with my blessings. I will meet you and Naruto tonight!"

End Flashback 

Hinata is now all red and flushed. _I never did ask father about his statement of the strongest families. I don't know anything about Naruto's and …_

_My baby's family._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB.

Deidara is now sitting with Sasori, sipping tea. "This tea is very tasty."

Sasori then responds with a half open eye, "Yeah, well I was killing time to make sure I didn't have to spend it with the brat. Anyway, have you heard from the boss? All assignments have been stopped. But, my question is, 'why are we helping these people?' Shouldn't we be attacking Naruto? I just don't understand what is going on."

Just then, Orochimaru comes to. "What is going on here? Why am I binded in chains of chakra...what is this ugly clay doing on me?! How am I in a clay prison?!" His voice began to echo as Orochimaru started to shout the last of his questions.

Sasori slowly sips more tea. "Um, you talk to him. You are the artist."

Deidara responds, "But you are my teacher."

They both give each other half smirks and then Orochimaru screams.

A little while passes and shouts and laughter began to recede from the room.

"Hahahaha, that was so funny!" Laughed Deidara. "That was better than Tobi painting Itachi's toe nails sparkly red while he slept."

Orochimaru is now realizing that he can't even move or he will be shocked and have all his chakra absorbed.

"This is so fun. Hope we get to keep our pet forever…"

"Whose turn is it to feed him?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Both men turn to see who else is there and to their surprise it was ………….

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto and the man are still in deep conversation when Naruto looks up at him and yells, "Are you my father?!"

The man is now on his knees laughing and Naruto is growing angrier by the second. "This is not fair!" cried Naruto. "Just tell me! Is that why we look alike?!"

Just then, the man becomes uneasy. "There is movement in the village. We finish talking later. My grandchild must be saved."

Naruto starts to run towards the house.

Inside, Hinata is sitting on the bed wrapped in a soft white and pink kimono-like robe.

Her eyes are red from what looked to be crying.

Naruto extends his hands to her and she grabs his hands. He pulls her in for a hug when he realizes something has changed.

The man is sitting in the dining room, waiting for the couple to emerge.

Hinata looks at Naruto and begins to speak. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Naruto hugs her very tightly. "Hinata it's ok. I already know. You are the target Orochimaru is after. It is you and our child. I promise I will protect you."

Hinata is relieved that Naruto is not angry.

End Of Chapter 

Mysty-Well, that about wraps up our apology gift. Hope you all can stay loyal fans and keep reading and reviewing.

S.G.-Even just a "Good/Ok Chapter" or a "We forgive you, just update faster!" would be very nice.

Mysty-Hope to hear from you guys soon!

S.G.-See ya in the next chapter!

Mysty and S.G.-**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
